Story of Light Charmer
by DigiXrosForums
Summary: War is brewing, and two best friends are in center of it. With help of their mutual friends, they attempt to stand up against enemy.


A young boy with black hair was sitting on tree root, his legs crossed. He was extremely calm.

But then, two small arms touched his shoulder. He turned around and saw bright light. It blinded him temporarily, but when it was over, he was able to see young girl standing next to strawberry patch. The girl had white hair and black eyes. She was dressed in black shorts with white blouse and green cloak. In her hand was a staff with sun on its top, and floating next to her was a small angel with heart symbol on its forehead.

"Who are you?" the boy asked. He also had a similar staff and floating next to him with one-eyed bat. He wore baggy trousers and yellow blouse, with yellow cloak on top. His eyes were brown.

"I'm Lyna the Light Charmer." the girl replied casually "You are?"

"I'm Dharc the Dark Charmer." he said, after slight hesitation "I think you and I are alike in more ways than one."

"Well, you can share these strawberries with me." Lyna said, tilting her head. She then walked over to the pond and began to wash the strawberries, skillfully removing the dirt from them. After this was done, she put them in crude wooden plate she had in her sack and placed the plate between her and Dharc.

The two began eating strawberries in silence.

"So, why do you live here?" Dharc asked, breaking the silence.

"I am being chased. The inhabitants of Fabled tribe want me dead, because they're afraid that I might turn them against each other with my powers. And I can't really say I blame them. War is brewing against Fabled and other monsters of light. The rest of them hold a grudge against Fabled for being fiends yet belonging to light. So Fabled suspect that I am sent by other monsters of light to turn them against each other." Lyna finished her speech.

"Now, that's silly." Dharc said, staring at her.

"Well, I am off. I have to escape the Fabled pursuers and reach the Verz tribe. I hear Verz are our true enemy. They're after resources wind and water can offer them. So I have to save my four friends." Lyna commented.

"I'll go in your place. I'll go and join Verz and I'll become the spy for you and your friends sakes. They'll accept me more easily than you." Dharc said. He stood up and left, leaving Lyna behind.

"You're doing well, Dharc." said Verz Bahamut, who was the ugliest thing Dharc ever layed eyes upon. He swallowed, braving himself to keep looking at Bahamut, pretending it was Lyna he was looking at.

Serving the Verz, he learned of their weaknesses and strengths and was ready to use their weaknesses against them. Two months later, Lyna invited him to come and meet her outside of border that bordered Verz territory, using their communication pendants. Smiling, he accepted and went out to meet her.

"Wonderful news, Dharc. Fabled accepted me." she said "I have proven to them I wasn't a danger to them." Lyna said, indicating to Fabled Unicore and Fabled Grimro, who volunteered to be her guards during her trip. She leaned in and pecked Dharc on cheek. "You're not needed to stay with Verz any more, so you're coming with us." Lyna said as she jumped onto Unicore and helping Dharc climb behind her. Together, they rode off. Fabled Grimro jumped into air, and flew after them.

It wasn't long before they finally arrived at Mist Valley shrine. Four girls were already waiting for them there. Their outfits were the same. One had green hair, one had brown hair, one had blue hair, and last one had red hair.

"Hello, old friend." girl with brown hair said warmly

"Hello, Aussa, Eria, Wynn, Hiita." Lyna said with a smile. "This is Dharc, my new friend. He knows lot about our enemy, because he joined them and spied on them.

"Wynn here was generous enough to convince her people to let us borrow their shrine for our discussion. Their leader is present here too." Eria said, pointing to green-haired woman, known as Caam. "And so is mine." she added, pointing towards shy girl with silverish hair, known as Natalia.

"Wait." Lyna interrupted her "I thought your leader was Noellia?" she added.

"She was." Wynn said "But she was too war-mongering against Gusto, and in light of Verz preparing to conquer us, we thought that we didn't need inside feuds. So we overthrew Noellia."

(flashback)

Noellia was sitting on her throne, smiling, when six girls burst into the room. Those were Wynn, Caam, Emilia, Natalia and Reeze. Each of them was carrying a staff.

Noellia was quickly overpowered and tied up, after which she was forced to pass the leadership to Natalia, who was her daughter. She had no choice but to comply. When she did, she was shipped off to somewhere and was never seen again.

Natalia didn't like overthrowing her own mother, but knew that it was for the best, especially in the light of Verz conquest preparations. At least she knew her mother would remain alive and that she will meet her again someday.

(end flashback)

"Now we can focus on our true enemy." Wynn said.


End file.
